helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Short Cut
Up-Front Works (Event V) |producer = Tsunku |Chronology1 = S/mileage Singles Chronology |Last1 = Onaji Jikyuu de Hataraku Tomodachi no Bijin Mama 3rd Single (2010) |Next1 = Koi ni Booing Buu! 5th Single (2011) |Chronology2 = Oha Girl Maple with S/mileage Singles Chronology |Last2 = My School March Only Single (2010) |Cover2 = }} Short Cut (ショートカット), also spelled Shortcut, is the fourth major label single released by S/mileage. The single was released in 5 edititons: 1 regular and 4 limited editions. All Limited Edition came with a bonus DVDs. All limited editions come with a different coupling track.The Remix.Ver was released digitally on August 18, 2011. Tracklist CD Tracklist Regular Edition #Short Cut #Otome Pasta ni Kandou (乙女 パスタに感動; The Girl Excited By Pasta) (Tanpopo cover) #Short Cut (Instrumental) Limited Edition A-D #Short Cut #Panya-san no Arbeit (パン屋さんのアルバイト; Part-Time Baker) #Short Cut (Instrumental) Limited Edition A DVD #Short Cut (Dance Shot Ver.) Limited Edition B DVD #Short Cut (Image Scene Ver.) Limited Edition C DVD #Short Cut (salon dream Ver.) Event V #Short Cut (Space Travel Ver.) #Short Cut (Wada Ayaka Close-up Ver.) #Short Cut (Maeda Yuuka Close-up Ver.) #Short Cut (Fukuda Kanon Close-up Ver.) #Short Cut (Ogawa Saki Close-up Ver.) Remix Edition #Short Cut (Remix.Ver) (ショートカット (Remix.Ver)) Featured Members *Wada Ayaka *Maeda Yuuka *Fukuda Kanon *Ogawa Saki Single Information ;Short Cut *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement: Hirata Shoichiro *Music Video: Okuto Yoshihirohttp://www.spaceshowertv.com/search/detail.cgi?mu=0084373&ch=0 ;Otome Pasta ni Kandou *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement: Itagaki Yusuke ;Panya-san no Arbeit *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement: Suzuki Shunsuke TV Performances *2014.08.02 Tokyo Idol Festival 2014 Concert Performances ;Short Cut *Hello! Project 2011 WINTER ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ *℃-ute & S/mileage Premium Live 2011 Haru ~℃ & S Collaboration Daisakusen~ *S/mileage 2011 Limited Live "S/mile Factory" *S/mileage Concert Tour 2011 Aki ~Gyakushuu no Mini Skirt~ *"S/mileage Best Album Kanzenban ①" Hatsubai Kinen Special Concert *S/mileage Live Tour 2013 Aki ~Smile Charge~ *Hello! Project 2014 WINTER ~DE-HA MiX~ - Ikuta Erina, Kudo Haruka, Tokunaga Chinami, Sudo Maasa, Okai Chisato *S/mileage Live Tour 2014 Haru ~Smile Charge~ *S/mileage LIVE 2014 Natsu FULL CHARGE ~715 Nippon Budokan~ *S/mileage Concert Tour 2014 Aki ~FULL CHARGE~ *ANGERME Starting Live Tour 2015 Spring *Hello! Project Hina Fest 2015 ~Mankai! The Girls' Festival~ *ANGERME STARTING LIVE TOUR SPECIAL @ Nippon Budokan "Taiki Bansei" *ANGERME First Concert Tour 2015 Aki "Hyakka Ryouran" *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2015 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ - Wada Ayaka, Nakanishi Kana, Takeuchi Akari *ANGERME Concert Tour 2017 Haru ~Kawaru Mono Kawaranai Mono~ *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2018 WINTER ~FULL SCORE~ - Hello! Project *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2018 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ - Wada Ayaka, Takeuchi Akari, Katsuta Rina, Murota Mizuki, Kamikokuryo Moe, Kawamura Ayano *ANGERME Live Tour 2019 Natsu Aki "Next Page" - Takeuchi Akari, Sasaki Rikako, Ise Layla, Hashisako Rin *ANGERME 2019 Aki "Next Page" - Takeuchi Akari, Sasaki Rikako, Ise Layla, Hashisako Rin *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2019 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ - Takeuchi Akari, Murota Mizuki, Sasaki Rikako, Kamikokuryo Moe, Kawamura Ayano ;Panya-san no Arbeit *S/mileage 2011 Limited Live "S/mile Factory" *S/mileage Concert Tour 2011 Aki ~Gyakushuu no Mini Skirt~ *"S/mileage Best Album Kanzenban ①" Hatsubai Kinen Special Concert - Nakanishi Kana, Takeuchi Akari, Katsuta Rina, Tamura Meimi *S/mileage Live Tour 2013 Aki ~Smile Charge~ *S/mileage Live Tour 2014 Haru ~Smile Charge~ *ANGERME STARTING LIVE TOUR SPECIAL @ Nippon Budokan "Taiki Bansei" (part of a medley) *ANGERME Concert Tour 2017 Haru ~Kawaru Mono Kawaranai Mono~ Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 22,831 Trivia *This was the first S/mileage single to have an English name. *This is 2nd consecutive time S/mileage recorded a cover for a single. *The members cut their hair short for this single. *It is one of 8 music videos for a single that has over 1,000,000 views on S/mileage's official YouTube channel. *This was their lowest selling single until the release of Koi ni Booing Buu! Additional Videos Smileage - Short Cut (MV) (Dance Shot Ver.)|Dance Shot Ver. Smileage - Short Cut (MV) (Image Scene Ver.)|Image Scene Ver. Smileage - Short Cut (MV) (salon dream Ver.)|salon dream Ver. Smileage - Short Cut (MV) (Close-up Ver.)|Close-up Ver. Smileage - Short Cut (MV) (Wada Ayaka Close-up Ver.)|Wada Ayaka Close-up Ver. Smileage - Short Cut (MV) (Fukuda Kanon Close-up Ver.)|Fukuda Kanon Close-up Ver. References External Links *Discography: **Single: S/mileage (archived), Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net **Event V: S/mileage (archive) **Remix: S/mileage (archived) *Wikipedia: Japanese *Lyrics: Short Cut, Otome Pasta ni Kandou, Panya-san no Arbeit cs:Short Cut da:Short Cut de:Short Cut es:Short Cut fr:Short Cut it:Short Cut ja:ショートカット Category:ANGERME Singles Category:2011 Singles Category:1st Generation S/mileage Singles In Category:English Name Single Category:4 Members Line-Up Category:2011 DVDs Category:ANGERME DVDs Category:2011 Event Vs Category:Digital Singles